


Liv's eighteenth

by yorit1



Series: Liv week [2]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27206627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yorit1/pseuds/yorit1
Summary: Day 2 Liv + alcholism
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Series: Liv week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984690
Kudos: 11





	Liv's eighteenth

The day has come it was Liv’s eighteenth birthday. She had been looking forward to it for a long time. Liv came downstairs and saw that Aaron, Robert and Seb were down there and waiting for her. Seb toddled over to Liv to hug her.   
“Liv,” Seb said as she held onto him. He patted her cheeks as he said her name.   
“Hi, squirt,” Liv said and sat down with Seb on her lap.   
“We have presents for you, do you want Seb’s first.?” Aaron asked.   
Seb heard his name and got up to get his gift.   
“Liv for you,” Seb said as he handed her the gift he got Liv.   
Liv opened up the present and saw that it was a book that the two of them can read together.   
“You like?” Seb asked.   
“I love it, squirt.” She said and blew raspberries all over his face.   
Next Liv opened Aaron and Robert’s gift. They got her a hoodie that she had wanted for a long time. It was grey and had the Ace of spades symbol on it.   
“I love it.”  
“Have fun tonight. You are eighteen, and we trust you so please just stay safe.”   
It meant a lot to Liv that they could trust her. Liv had problems with alcohol her whole teenage years. Now that she was eighteen, she really could be testing her resolve. Now that she could legally drink, people will expect her to. And Liv knew that nothing good happened when she drank. Its why she tried to stay away from alcohol and not drink. It was hard when she was at the parties, and others were drinking. There were times that she wanted to drink, as well. But so far she resolves held firm, and she has not had a drink in over a year. Liv was proud of herself. 

Liv was finishing getting ready in her room. Gabby would be here soon, and then the party would get started in an hour. Aaron and Robert took Seb out to the farm tonight. They meant it when they said they trusted her. Seb loves the farm, and he and Isaac have so much fun. She was putting in the finishing touches to her look when the doorbell rang.   
“Hi, Gabby thanks for coming.”  
“Happy birthday,” Gabby said.  
Gabby was holding a bottle of vodka and a wrapped gift.   
“I got you a gift, and this is for the party, not for you. I know from Laurel that alcoholics can’t even have one drink. I’m going to be there for you tonight and make sure no one is pressuring you to drink.” Gabby said.   
It meant a lot to Liv that Gabby had her back. That was one of the things that Liv was worried about tonight was that people would pressure her into drinking. Gabby was always a good friend to her and knew that she had her back. Yes in the past they would drink together, but since she has gone sober, Gabby has not been egging her on to drink and in fact, has been helping her stay sober. Gabby was her best friend.   
The doorbell rang, and Jacob was the next to come.   
“Dad wouldn’t let me bring any alcohol, so I had to sneak this out of the house,” Jacob said as he held a bottle of wine. He also had a gift for liv that he put in the gift pile. “You Won’t like this Liv so don’t drink any, right,” Jacob said.   
The three of them sat down and were just chatting when more people were starting to come. The party was getting started.   
“I’m here so the party can finally start,” Leanna said as she brought in 4 bottles of vodka. “Liv you better drink up tonight. It is your eighteenth you don’t want this party to be lame.” Leanna said.   
Liv looked at Gabby and Gabby looked apologetically at Liv. Leanna was her stepsister, and her mum did not allow her not to invite Leanna over.   
“Shots shots shots, come on Liv it is your birthday time to take some shots,” Leanna said as she handed liv a cup with vodka. Liv looked at it and did not know what to do. Gabby was right next to her and took the cup from her. She gave Leanna a disapproving frown and downed the shot herself.   
“Stop being a party pooper Gabby, and that was for Liv, we need to get some drinks in her to loosen her up. This party is so boring. Come on, Liv live a little, and you only turn eighteen once. Come on, drink drink, drink.” Leanna said.   
Leanna got all the people to chant drink drink drink. Liv looked at the drink in her had that Leanna just handed to her. What is the worse that could happen Liv thought? Its only one drink. I can do it. Leanna is right I’m only eighteen once. Should I drink it? I should drink it.  
“No Liv don’t,” Gabby said, but it was too late Liv drank from the cup.   
“Whoohoo let the party begin,” Leanna shouted as everyone cheered that Liv drank finally.   
Liv did not know how to feel. She did not miss the taste of vodka, but she missed some of the other things. Maybe one drink would not be too bad. She drank, and nothing disastrous happened.   
If that was the case, why did she feel so awful? Should she not have drunk from it. It was her eighteenth she should be having fun not angsting over whether she should drink or not. Maybe she chose the wrong thing to do. What should she do? Liv ran from the room and went upstairs, she needed to think, and she could not do it with all the noise down here.   
Gabby saw Liv run upstairs and followed her.   
“It is okay; it is not the end of the world that you had a drink. You just start over. Think of how much you have achieved and how great you are; just take it one step at a time.” Gabby said.   
“I can’t believe I drank. I thought it would be one drink, but it can never be that, can it. I’ll never be able to drink again, will I? And I’m Eighteen people will expect me to drink. Gabby what do I do, what if it gets too much for me?” Liv asked.   
“It is okay there are programs for people our age. And I’m here for you no matter what. You are strong Liv you can get through anything. Trust yourself, and we will get through this together.” Gabby said.  
“Okay, no more drinks from today. I’ll go to therapy, and hopefully, it will help. I do miss drinking. I’m eighteen and can never drink again. People usually have fun and drink at this age. Gabby you are a great friend thanks for having my back.”  
“Any time. And I’m sorry about Leanna. I’ll talk to mum.” Gabby said.   
Liv hugged Gabby real tight. They both made it down to the party. Liv held strong for the rest of the night. She may have been tempted to drink and pressured into it, but she stayed sober. She knew that Aaron and Robert would be proud of her; she knew she could be proud of herself. Today was day one, and she could do it.


End file.
